Clone Wars
Spider-Man: "Clone Wars" is the thrilling conclusion to his fifth arc and The Clone Saga, taking place on November 20th, 2015, the villainous mastermind Jackal launches the Clone Protocol, his army of clone web-slingers and supervillains begin to attack New York City taking over, can Spider-Man and friends stop this and save the day? Background The Story Returning Home We open with Peter Parker entering through his window and throwing up blood into his garbage can after the encounter with Jackal in the previous story "Beware the Jackal", he quickly dials up Ben Reilly's phone number but is stumbling on his words and so Ben hangs up, but is secretly webbing towards his house as quick as possible. In the meanwhile, the first clone reveals himself. Kraven the Hunter's clone pops out slashing at the already bruised Spider but thankfully, Ben swings in fighting Kraven until he's defeated, Kraven then dissolves. Scared, Ben begins to panic believing if Jackal can kill his own clones like this he can also die. Peter however reassures him believing that if he could, he would've a while ago. They then begin to panickly rush through what to do and decide that if they can get a hold of this new technology in the new clones that Peter can use it to track down and defeat the Jackal, they agree on this plan and then Peter gives Ben a prototype A.I he had been working on, it's a cross-platform device allowing them to speak together. Hunting the Clones Sandman We pick up hours later, the heroes did not sleep, so far Spider-Man had run into and defeated Hydro-Man (the real one as cloning him would be very very impossible), Spider-Woman fought the Tarantula (and won) and the Scorpion. Kid Arachnid (Richard Parker Jr.) had encountered and defeated a female Electro, Maxene Dillon he called her. Near lunch Ben Reilly was wandering the streets taking a breather after fighting a herd of Green Goblin clones (Norman) only to be attacked by the Sandman, not a clone, using new Jackal tech he grew to SM3 sizes. The Rhino Peter Parker landed at an ATM Bank in Harlem which Rhino was near, Clone Rhino spares no time to attack and Spider-Man is hit on the second ram as this clone is somewhat faster then the original Rhino Spider-Man believes. Doctor Octopus After defeating the clone Rhino by tricking him into slamming the ATMs and electrocuting himself, he is grabbed and picked up by Otto who is on some above-ground train tracks, he goes to kill Spider-Man but instead of slamming against a moving train, he runs up such going ontop of the train making Otto to follow him. When he gets on the train the two fight per usual, during so Peter has to save some civilians nearby caught in the crossfire, anyways, while Spider-Man was saving such civilians, Otto destroyed the train's controls and it began to speed towards an in-construction track, Otto exits leaving Spider-Man to deal with such. He tries to web buildings and stop it from the top of the train but is only thrown back as the webs are snapped, and so he does the only thing he can. He jumps to the front firing webs, his plan begins to work and some civilians help him by hitting his webshooters to form more webs and the train is eventually saved seconds before death, Peter begins to fall tired, his suit ripped up and his mask gone. Otto then returns as his plan worked as he hoped, and he goes to kill Spider-Man who literally loses consciousness. However, the civilians on-board the train use makeshift weapons and such to attack Otto, a civilian aims Spider-Man's wrist at Otto and fires a web knocking him off the tracks defeating him. The civilians then load Spider-Man onto the train but he begins to wake up and so they lower him quickly, Peter does not say a word as he realizes he is maskless, his identity is exposed. A younger child approaches him handing him his mask (he caught it) and the civilians reassure him saying they won't tell a soul, Peter thanks them without saying a word then webs off very very sore. Lizard We then return with Ben Reilly who is in the sewers with the Lizard, a clone of course. Their battle is extremely intense and Ben takes a lot of possibly fatal blows and eventually is defeated sadly. As Lizard leaves he finds Peter Parker, Spider-Man, limping towards him. Lizard is happy to finally fight a good opponent, but due to the previous engagement Peter has nothing but to just block and dodge his attacks. Which is what he does, he is however pinned against a wall and he uses his fingernail to destroy his webshooter, he then lets it spray Lizard in the face as it's a lot of webbing, he then continues to punch him nonstop until he is eventually defeated and passes out, Spider-Man takes his chip and then goes and saves Ben bringing him to Peter's Apartment. While there he hacks the chip locating Jackal, it begins to go sundown. Jackal in a Spider's Web He arrives to the Empire State Building where Spider-Man 'begun', where he grew popular, that is where Jackal has been hiding. After some talk we get to a point where Jackal says Spider-Man would never kill, and so Peter responds by telling him the truth. Jackal has studied Spider-Man and well, but there are some things that weren't on the news, that nobody ever put together. And so he says "I killed my Uncle's killer, I killed Norman Osborn, I killed George Stacy, and I killed Gwen Stacy.. And now I will kill you!" He exclaims as they begin to fight. They fall onto a lower level continuing to fight now without their masks, Jackal is able to pin Spider-Man to the ground where he then pulls out a blade and he downward swings, Spider-Man kicks his arm causing the blade to go into the air where he then leaps catching it, he then lands stabbing Jackal in the chest. Jackal laughs stating he REALLY did it, Peter disagrees saying he aimed perfectly and his suit is now destroyed, and if there is a wound it will only be minor / won't kill. He then asks where is Gwen Stacy and begins to beat the information out of him until he tells him, where she died, the clocktower, he believes it'll be a good time. Death of Gwen Stacy He gazes over the New York skyline and locates the clocktower quickly gliding and slinging there slamming through a clock sparing no time, he finds her clone laying there unconscious tied to a thin web. Fear begins to overwhelm him. The Sacrifice The clock then strikes twelve, midnight, the web snaps and she begins to fall and so Peter dives after her, the situation begins to play as before as he dodges rubble, he eventually webs her chest and pulls her towards him, he hugs her as he realizes he's about to fall in a pit of chemicals left by the Jackal, he then throws her webbing her to a wall. She is saved, he did it, he finally saved her, he then falls into the chemicals and the roleplay ends. He's dead. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Spider-Woman Stories Category:Richard Parker Jr. Stories Category:Doctor Octopus (Clone) Stories Category:Doctor Octopus Stories Category:Kraven Stories Category:Hydro-Man Stories Category:Sandman Stories Category:Rhino (Clone) Stories Category:Norman Osborn Stories Category:The Clone Saga Category:Tarantula Stories Category:Electro (Clone) Stories Category:Electro Stories